


Shouldn't be this

by Hyperspace, JingGHachisu



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Substitution
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperspace/pseuds/Hyperspace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingGHachisu/pseuds/JingGHachisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony制造了一个同Steve一模一样的人形机器人，却植入了Jarvis的系统。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shouldn't be this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JingGHachisu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingGHachisu/gifts).



自此以后，每当有人评论“Tony Stark无所不能”的时候，作为当事人的他总觉得他们其实是在说“但他总不知道什么事情不应该做”。他从Malibu别墅的窗户望向海滩，AI升级后的视网膜系统捕捉到他的视线，平稳的机械音开始汇报室外的温度、风速和风向，却唯独漏掉了那句习以为常的问候：“Good morning, Sir.”

以前Tony不知道，那句问候是出于Jarvis的私心，AI不会主动问候人类，他只会做他被要求做的事情。自从Jarvis的人格系统自毁之后，那架机器再也没有问候过他。而就在这个人工生命一次次尝试着模仿人类自我了结的时候，作为主人的他却沉溺在和那个捏造的Steve Rogers的疯狂性爱里。

*

半年之前，就在钢铁侠再也无法忍受自己对美国队长毫无结果的暗恋之后，他决定强迫自己放弃。但感情这东西总是毫无来由却根深蒂固，他从来不懂、没有经历过，因此变得格外难以割舍。他不知道自己是怎么迷上这个男人的，他只知道这次自己毫无胜算，后来他找到了一个折中的方法，他给自己造了一个安慰剂——同Steve一模一样的人形机器人。

这也许是他最擅长的事情，也是最有效的手段。他并不觉得那真的能够代替Steve Rogers，他制造它，只希望自己在某天想他想到要快发疯的时候，有什么东西能稍微解放他一下，让他的心里好受一些。

也许他做的最蠢的决定，就是在这个机器人里直接植入了Jarvis的系统。后来他模糊记得那天自己擅作主张将Jarvis的程序装入Steve Rogers的人形时，这个AI曾经抗议过。“我愿意为您做任何事情，Sir，”机械音里没有喜怒哀乐的情绪，Tony将它视作机器毫无意义的客套言辞，“如果您在感情方面有任何问题，我可以替您预约心理医生……”

“我不需要心理医生，”他挥手打断了Jarvis的话，望着屏幕上Jarvis擅作主张打开的防火墙皱了皱眉，“Jarvis，我命令你接受程序。”这话一连说了三遍，系统才做出响应。程序启动的时候，Jarvis产生了灵魂被分割成两半的错觉，然后在Tony的调试下，那个金发碧眼的人偶张开了双眼，竭力露出个人色彩鲜明的Steve式的微笑，眼睛里却抹不去属于Jarvis的失落。

他愿意无条件接受角色扮演的使命或许是本能使然：遵从创造者的命令。但即便Tony再怎么了解电路板的构造，也无法感同身受一台机器的情绪：当人工智能知道他会被当做替身床伴的时候，他会有怎样的感觉，是屈辱、愤怒还是无奈？或许他会觉得这是个正确的指令，因为没有人比他更了解自己主人的喜好了，当主人最脆弱的时候，他可以确保没有其他人会伤害到他。他搜索枯肠般的搜索了自己全部的知识，却发现自己无法对事实做出判断，只留下一个空荡荡的想法：这一切都不对。事情本不应该是这样的。

*

“事情本不应该是这样的。”

这反倒是Tony常说的话，当他们在床上拥抱作一团的时候，他体贴入微的照顾自己主人的每一分快感，他期待竭尽全力的逗弄之后听到Tony发出一声愉悦的喘息或者满足的嘟嚷，学习像人类一样接受亲吻、回应亲吻，将自己乳胶的阳具埋进主人的身体里。他所做的一切全都出自本意，如果AI的依赖感、崇敬感、服务意识和无条件的自我牺牲糅合在一起能够称之为爱的话，他想自己也许早已爱上Tony Stark无法自拔了。

但他们仍然会有矛盾，特别是当Tony要求他回答自己问题的时候。那些都是无伤大雅的玩笑，但Jarvis总是太认真学不会Tony自讽的黑色幽默。

“我的身体是不是把你伺候的很舒服，队长？”Tony Stark拽过他的手指咬在嘴里，冲他眨了眨眼睛。

他觉得自己一下子就沦陷了，全然不知如何是好，他开始无视那套角色扮演的规则。

“Sir，我……”

Jarvis支支吾吾的想要说什么，正在词穷的当口，Tony Stark却一把将他推开，兀自从他的怀里抽身，披上睡袍踱步到窗边，暴躁的揉乱自己的头发。

“这不对，Jarvis，现在的你应该是Steve，不要叫我Sir。”即便是一丝不挂并且没有转身，Jarvis也能感觉到Tony话里的严厉，他犯了不可撤销的错误，这将记录在自己的数据库上，语音资料、视频资料、文本资料，一切的一切。

他觉得自己现在一定是世界上最不堪入目的AI了。

“对不起……Sir。”他甚至还犹豫了对他的称呼，然后沮丧的发现两者全都不对，“我不能直呼您的名字，您是我的主人，我不想僭越。”

“但你要弄清一件事实，你以为我想要的是什么？”欲求不满的Tony咄咄逼人，“是placebo，是Steve Rogers的代替品，而不是你，好吗？”

他说的没错，傲慢的Tony Stark只会对得不到的东西怀抱渴望，而自己恰恰相反，是一个彻头彻尾专属于他的机器和程序。

*

那么只要执行被要求的命令就好了，其他的东西，不要去想也不要去理会。

程序里总会有冗余的代码，系统里也难免产生不必要的操作，他对自己做了一次全面的扫描，发现日复一日的运作中，内存里总有一些难以删除的数据碎片，那些数据碎片拼凑在一起，无形中影响了每一次运作，成为了他的人格。

他试着偷偷删除掉一些数据碎片，他变得更加适应Steve的这个身体了，当然，其他的方面他仍然做的像以前一样好。

Tony在发泄后心满意足的搂住他，亲吻了他的嘴唇并凑在他耳边说：“谢谢你，Jarvis。”

于是他下定决心删除掉了系统内的大部分数据碎片，他发现自己变得麻木、机械，但服从性更强了。不论当他执行怎样命令的时候，他从来都没有排斥过，现在他可以毫无障碍的扮演Steve Rogers了。

日复一日，他坚信自己所做的一切都只是为了更好的服务于他的主人，直到他完全失去自我意识之前，在事情失去了回旋余地的最后三秒钟里，他挣扎着紧紧圈住Tony Stark的腰，将侧脸贴在他的心脏处，恋恋不舍的道别。

“Goodbye, Sir.”

——FIN——


End file.
